I love you Kim sosengnim yeoppo
by Jejevan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong (23 tahun) seorang guru muda yang sangat cantik dan pintar. Semua orang mengaguminya termaksud Jung Yunho (18 tahun) anak dari Jung Kangin dan Jung Leeteuk pemilik Jung Crop's. Anak yang sangat tampan namun sifatnya sangat cuek dan masa bodo. Jaejoong diminta untuk merubah sikap Yunho. Apakah Jaejoong berhasil?


**I Love you Kim Sosaengnim yeopo**

**Kim Jaejoong** (23 tahun) seorang guru muda yang sangat cantik dan pintar. Semua orang mengaguminya termaksud **Jung Yunho** (18 tahun) anak dari Jung Kangin dan Jung Leeteuk pemilik Jung Crop's. Anak yang sangat tampan namun sifatnya sangat cuek dan masa bodo. Jaejoong diminta untuk merubah sikap Yunho. Apakah Jaejoong berhasil?

**CHAPTER 1**

**Main Cast :** Kim Jaejoong (yeoja) dan Jung Yunho (namja).

**Other Cast :** Park Yoochun (namja), Kim Junsu (yeoja), Shim Changmin (namja), Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja) and other.

**Pairing :** Yunjae, little bite Yoosu.

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt.

**Warning :** Genderswitch, OOC, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Author :** Jejevan

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself & their family!

**CHAPTER 1**

Disebuah Apartement sederhana terlihat seorang yeoja cantik, bahkan sangat cantik yang nampak tengah merapihkan dirinya didepan cermin. Sepertinya ia sudah siap menjalani hari barunya sebagai seorang guru disalah satu sekolah elit yang berada dipusat kota Seoul.

"Aku sudah siap, Kim Jaejoongie hwaiting ~." Serunya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Kyaaa ~ sudah jam segini, omo! Omo!"

_Shinki senior high school ..._

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan Lee Sooman sunbaenim - kepala sekolah tempat ku mengajar sekarang. Shinki senior high school. Sekolah ternama bertaraf Internasional yang masuk kedalam jajaran tiga besar sekolah terbaik se-Korea Selatan.

_"Siapa dia?"_

_"Wah ~ apa dia guru baru itu?"_

_"Cantik sekali."_

_"Omo ~ dia guru baru itu?"_

Aku hanya tersenyum ramah kepada murid-murid yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Samar-samar ku dengar mereka memujiku. Ahh ... gomawo. Sepertinya tempat baru ku mengajar ini akan menyenangkan. Ya, semoga.

"Hah," aku menghela nafas setibanya didepan ruangan Lee sunbae-nim. Aku sedikit gugup.

_Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

Aku memutar handle pintu dan memasuki ruangan berpintu coklat itu.

"A-annyeonghaseo, Lee sunbae-nim." Sapa ku sembari membungkukan badan.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-shi, silahkan duduk." Katanya dengan seulas senyum ramah.

"Ne, khamshamnida." Sahutku sambil mendudukan diri dikursi hitam yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Baiklah Jaejoong-shi, ini hari pertama mu mengajar dan sekarang kau akan mengajar di kelas 3-A." Jelasnya sambil memberi kertas absen para siswa.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ne, Aku siap, sunbae-nim." Kataku penuh semangat.

Lee sunbae kembali tersenyum. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Setelah Taeyeon-shi memilih untuk mengundurkan diri pasca melahirkan, aku sangat kerepotan mencari penggantinya yang layak." Curahnya.

"Kau layak dan aku yakin bisa mengandalkanmu, Jaejoong-shi." Ucapnya sembari membetulkan letak kacamata minusnya.

"Ne gomawo sunbae-nim, aku akan berusaha keras."

Dia tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku. Ku lirik jam tangan berwarna gold yang melingkar cantik dipergelangan tanganku. _Aish,_ ternyata sebentar lagi waktu ku mengajar. Aku tak boleh terlambat. Disiplin adalah motoku sebagai guru.

"S-sunbae-nim sepertinya lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, aku tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamaku, bolehkah aku permisi sekarang?" tanyaku ragu. Seramah apapun Lee sunbae, ia tetap atasanku yang sudah semestinya ku hormati. Dia juga akan terus memantau cara mengajarku dan perkembangan para murid tentunya. Aku ingin dinilai baik sebagai seorang pengajar.

"Ahh ... ne, aku sampai lupa. Sebaiknya aku akan menyuruh Siwon-shi untuk mengantarmu, Jaejoong-shi."

"Ne." Jawabku sembari membungkukan badan dan beranjak dari dudukku.

"Tunggu dulu, Jaejoong-shi."

"Ne?"

"Kau ingat kataku kemarin kan?"

Dia menatapku intens. _Hmm,_ sepertinya aku tahu. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne, beri perhatian lebih untuk Jung Yunho."

**Jaejoong POV end**

...

Jaejoong dan seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis yakni Choi Siwon – guru olahraga - tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas 3-A. Siwon mengulas senyum manis yang menampakan lesung pipinya saat melihat yeoja cantik disebelahnya berkali-kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Siwon tahu kalau Jaejoong sangat gugup, karna ia juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika pertama kali menyandang status sebagai guru.

Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong. "Kau siap, Jaejoong-shi?" Tanyanya kepada yeoja cantik yang baru memulai debutnya kembali sebagai pengajar.

"Ne, Siwon-shi. Aku siap!." Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Kau tunggu disini dulu ne, Jaejoong-shi." Katanya sambil meraih handle pintu lalu membukanya.

_CEKLEK_

"Yah! Eunhyuk-shi, Yesung-shi, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!." pekik Siwon pada murid-murid 'teladan' yang sering menyalahgunakan fungsi meja dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat duduk.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya sembari memeriksa keadaan kelas yang sepertinya sudah cukup rapih.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan guru bahasa inggris kalian yang baru." Kata Siwon yang tak mendapat respon berarti dari para murid – mereka tetap tenang.

"Jaejoong-shi, silahkan masuk." Imbuh Siwon mempersilahkan seseorang untuk memasuki kelas. Semua siswa/i meralih menatap kearah pintu.

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Seorang yeoja cantik melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang bebalut sepatu hak tinggi memasuki kelas dengan sangat anggun. Semua murid memandang intens sosok indah itu dengan berbagai macam arti tatapan. Kelas mulai terdengar gaduh saat yeoja bermata doe itu sudah berdiri disebelah Siwon seraya melengkungkan bibir ranumnya manis.

Semua terpana melihat sosok cantik yang begitu menawan. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berbalut blezer berwarna soft pink, dipadukan dengan rok pendek – lima senti diatas lutut – dengan warna yang senada dengan blazernya. **Ahh, so beautiful.**

Para siswa tersenyum penuh arti seraya memperhatikan yeoja yang notaben-nya lebih tua dari mereka itu. Ada yang tertegun melihat kecantikan alaminya, bahkan sampai ada yang meneteskan air liurnya sangking terpesonanya. Berbeda dengan para siswa, ekspresi para siswi terlihat mengerikan. Mereka menatap nyalang guru baru secantik _Aphrodite_ itu yang nampak lebih sempurna dari mereka. _Aish,_ padahal sebagian besar dari para siswi itu sudah bolak-balik ruang operasi, tapi ternyata masih ada yang lebih cantik.

Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya melihat berbagai raut wajah murid-muridnya lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong. "Nah Jaejoong-shi, aku tinggal ya. Hwaiting ~" seru Siwon memberi semangat.

"Ne, gomawo Siwon-shi. Hwaiting ~" sahut Jaejoong seraya mengepalkan tangannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman menawan dari namja tampan itu.

Setelah Siwon beranjak keluar kelas, Jaejoong langsung menatap intens satu-persatu muridnya. Doe eyes-nya lantas tertuju pada seorang namja yang duduk dikursi barisan belakang. Mata musang yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir seksi berbentuk hati dan rambut gondrong yang di ikat asal. Sangat tampan.

'_Jung Yunho.'_ Batinnya.

Jaejoong mengulas senyum manis seraya membungkukan tubuhnya sesaat.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jaejoong-imnida 23 tahun, aku lulusan dari Princeton University, aku adalah guru bahasa inggris kalian yang baru. Hopefully, we can work together. mohon bantuannya."

"_Mwo?! Princeton University?! That's cool."_

"_Jinjayo masih 23 tahun. Aigo ~ Muda sekali."_

"_Pasti sangat pintar."_

"_Omo ~ Mengangumkan."_

Kelas langsung menjadi bising setelah Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya. Ya, mereka kagum, sangat kagum. Diusia yang masih tergolong muda ia sudah menjadi seorang guru dan lihatlah dari mana yeoja cantik itu lulus. Princeton University!. Institusi pendidikan tinggi tertua keempat di Amerika Serikat.

Semua pasti berpikir Jaejoong adalah gadis kaya raya karna bisa berkuliah disana. Aniyo, tentu saja tidak. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari University ternama itu. Dan perihal kelurga, Jaejoong hanya memiliki seorang Eonnie – Tan (Kim) Heechul - yang kini menetap di China bersama suaminya – Tan Hangeng. Orangtua? Mereka telah meninggal dunia sejak 13 tahu lalu, saat Jaejoong berusia 10 tahun dan Heechul 14 tahun. Yeoja cantik berbibir cherry itu sebatang kara. Namun, bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya kalau ia tidak bisa melewati segala rintangan.

'_Seberat apapun masalah yang menimpamu, tetaplah bersabar dan ikhlas. Hadapi dengan penuh tanggung jawab, pertolongan Tuhan pasti datang.' _

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil saat mendengar berbagai komentar positif yang mengarah padanya. Mungkin banyak pula respon negatif, namun hal itu hanya berupa bisikan-bisikan tak jelas yang tidak mampu ditangkap indera pendengar Jaejoong. _Yeah,_ mereka yang sirik hanya berani bicara dibelakang. Dan sejauh ini – bagi Jaejoong - semua berjalan dengan baik. Gadis cantik yang nampak dewasa itu memberi kesan yang mengangumkan.

"Jinjjayo sosaengnim?" seorang siswa sontak bersuara. Siswa berwajah lucu itu bernama Lee Eunhyuk – dilihat dari nametage yang berada didada kanan seragamnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ne." Jawabnya ramah.

Seorang siswa lain mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Shim changmin-imnida, Aku ingin bertanya kenapa diusia semuda ini sosaengnim sudah menjadi guru?" tanya siswa jangkung itu. Kalau dilihat dari pertanyaannya sepertinya ia murid yang pintar. _Yeah,_ tepat sekali. Ia lompat satu kelas karna otak jeniusnya.

Changmin duduk bersama seorang yeoja manis berwajah angkuh bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyu – begitu panggilan akrabnya - juga lompat kelas seperti namja kelebihan tulang itu. Ia mendecih sebal melihat mimik wajah Changmin yang nampak sangat tertarik dengan guru baru bermarga Kim itu.

"Terimakasih atas pertanyaannya Changmin-shi, apa boleh aku bercerita sedikit?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung dibalas anggukan antusias para siswa.

"Aku menerima beasiswa dari Princeton University, aku lulus diusia 21 tahun. Aku kembali Korea untuk mewujudkan cita-cita menjadi seorang guru. Walau pengalamanku belum banyak tapi kalian bisa menilai sendiri kemampuan ku. Mari bekerja sama."

Semua semakin menatap kagum sosok cantik yang tak lain adalah guru baru mereka. Cicitan para murid kembali memenuhi seisi ruang kelas.

'_Dia sungguh mempesona.' _Ucap siswa bernama Lee Donghae.

_'Sudah cantik, sangat pintar, sexy, aigo ~ benar-benar wanita idaman.'_ Kata siswa berkepala besar, bernama Yesung.

'_Woaaa ~~~ Aku jadi ingin melamarnya sebagai calon istri, dia sempurna sekali.' _Batin seorang siswa cassanova bernama Park Yoochun yang duduk disebelah namja bermarga Jung.

Senyum manis Jaejoong kembali terpantri diparas cantiknya. Ia merasa lucu dengan berbagai komentar para muridnya yang bagi Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan. Mereka remaja yang ekspresif dan cepat merespon sesuatu. Namun, sepertinya ada seorang siswa yang nampak menunjukan wajah datarnya sejak tadi. Tak tertarikkah ia dengan guru baru yang cantik bak boneka porselen itu?

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang beberapa dari kalian memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas." Ucap Jaejoong yang lantas membuat para siswa tersenyum kegirangan. _Aish, _siapa yang tak ingin dipilih agar bisa melihat wanita cantik Jaejoong dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Guru cantik itu bergumam tak jelas sembari memperhatikan satu persatu muridnya. "Kau yang duduk dibelakangnya Changmin-shi, silahkan maju dan memperkenalkan diri."

Semua mata sontak tertuju pada target pilihan Jaejoong. Seorang siswa tampan dengan mata kecoklatan yang mendelik tajam. Jung Yunho.

"Aku?"

"Ne, Kau ... Jung Yunho."

...

_Cafetaria ..._

Seorang gadis manis berwajah angkuh memasuki Cafetaria yang sudah terlihat ramai pada jam istirahat. Mata sayu gadis bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mengedar dan menemukan beberapa temannya yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja. Mereka adalah Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun, namja yang biasa ia panggil Oppa karna memang mereka lebih tua dan satu lagi Shim Changmin sahabatnya sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

"Annyeong, Oppadeul," sapa yeoja penggila game itu yang sontak membuat tiga namja tampan menoleh kearahnya.

"Annyeong, manis," sahut namja bersuara husky _a.k.a_ Park Yoochun.

"Yah! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu jidat Oppa." Pekik Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Changmin lalu dengan santainya ia mencomot salah satu snack milik namja jangkung itu. Namun ...

_PLAK_

"Yah! Jangan sentuh mereka! Beli sendiri sana!." Sontak Changmin menepis tangan Kyu lalu memeluk posesif kekasihnya (read : food).

Kyu sontak terkejut dan reflek menoyor kepala Changmin. "Yah! tiang listrik pelit sekali!." Umpat Kyu sambil men-deathglare Changmin. Namun tak dihiraukan namja tinggi itu. _Aish,_ sang monsterfood malah melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan santai.

"Aigo!." Pekik Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Ya! kau mengangetkanku jidat. Wae eoh?" seru Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"..."

Yoochun masih terdiam dan matanya seperti tertuju kesatu arah, tanpa berkedip. Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menyamakan pandangannya dengan Yoochun.

"Kim Sosaengnim yeoppo!" Sentak Changmin.

Kyu memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. "Aish, dia lagi." Gumamnya jengah.

"Nde?" sahut Yunho memastikan. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah obyek yang tengah ditatap intens ketiga sahabatnya.

_Ahh_, ternyata guru baru yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu yang membuat Yoochun dan Changmin mematung seketika.

"Yah!" pekik Yunho yang sontak mengagetkan dan menyadarkan kedua temannya yang tengah larut dengan lamunannya sendiri. _Aish,_ bahkan tatapan mereka seperti hewan liar yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Yap, pervert stare.

"Jangan berisik Hyung! Aku sedang menikmati makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sexy itu." Kata Changmin dengan ekspresi serius. Ia sampai menjatuhkan snack-snacknya setelah mendapati pemandangan yang lebih menarik.

"Aigo, matanya indah sekali, bibirnya semerah cherry, kulitnya seputih susu, bentuk tubuhnya S line seperti gitar spanyol, so sexy ~" Imbuh Yoochun sambil bersiul-siul kegenitan.

Kyuhyun memutar manik matanya malas. Sementara, Yunho sudah mengusap kasar wajahnya seraya meruntuki ekspresi dua sahabatnya itu yang sungguh errr ... mesum.

"Aish ..." desis Yunho sembari melirik sekilas kearah yeoja yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

**Yunho POV**

_Aish,_ dasar jidat dan tiang seperti baru pertama kali melihat yeoja cantik saja. Aku akui dia memang sangat cantik seperti yang di deskripsikan Yoochun tadi. Tapi entahlah, aku tak begitu tertarik. Dia memang terlihat mengangumkan, tapi yeoja pintar itu pasti sangat kolot.

"Apa Kim saenim yeoppo itu dekat dengan si Choi ya?" tanya Yoochun yang sepertinya baru bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ck' sudah puas kau jidat membayangkan yang tidak-tidak menyangkut guru baru itu. Dasar playboy cassanova.

"Mollayo, tapi aku tidak setuju!" sentak Changmin angkat bicara. Mwo? ada apa dengan bocah tiang itu haha ... Baru kali ini aku melihat si evil menatap seorang yeoja dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Cih' apa hak mu tidak menyetujuinya Shim Changmin?! kalau mereka dekat atau menjalin suatu hubungan memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya denganmu?! Lagipula mereka terlihat sangat serasi." Celetuk Kyu alis bertautan.

Aku terkekeh kecil menyadari sikap Kyu yang tengah cemburu. _Yeah,_ gadis manis itu memang menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Changmin. Namun, dasarnya bocah tiang itu saja yang bodoh dan tidak peka sehingga tak menyadarinya.

Aku dan Yoochun yang justru lebih dulu mengetahuinya dan mencoba bertanya pada Kyu. Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata yeoja galak itu mengakuinya. Kyu berpesan agar kami tetap merahasiakannya. Kalau sampai terbongkar ia mengancam akan memotong junior kami. _Aish,_ dasar yeoja sadis, wajahnya saja yang manis tapi hatinya bak _medusa._

Namun, biarpun begitu Kyu adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang membuatku, Yoochun dan Changmin merasa nyaman. Setidaknya ia tidak berteriak saat berhadapan dengan kami. Jajaran namja terpopuler? Ya, seperti itulah gambaran kami bertiga. Kyu mengambil peran penting sebagai satu-satunya yeoja didalam persahabatan kami. Walau keras kepala tapi sebenarnya ia yeoja rapuh dan sangat sensitif.

**Yunho POV end**

"Mwo? serasi apa? cocokan juga dengan ku. Pokoknya aku tidak suka saenim cantik itu dekat-dekat dengan si Choi." Ujar Changmin penuh penekanan.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau tiang. Nuna cantik itu milikku." Sahut Yoochun tak mau kalah.

Aigo! Ada apa dengan Yoochun dan Changmin?! Bahkan, mereka meributkan seorang yeoja yang baru beberapa jam lalu mereka temui dikelas. Dan ajaibnya lagi yeoja itu adalah seorang guru yang jelas-jelas umurnya lebih tua dari mereka semua, pikir Yunho. Walaupun ia mengakui kalau Jaejoong memiliki wajah imut layaknya gadis seusianya.

"Hey hey memang kalian siapanya eoh?" Tanya Yunho ketus. Karna sudah tak tahan dengan pekikan tidak penting dua sahabatnya akhirnya namja berwajah tegas itu angkat bicara.

"Dia calon pacarku, Yunho Hyung." jawab Changmin percaya diri yang membuat wajah yeoja manis disebelahnya semakin merengut.

"Yah! Mana mau dia dengan bocah pemuja kulkas sepertimu." Kata Yunho sambil merampas kasar snack keju milik Changmin.

"Yah! Hyung!" protesnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu Hyung?" tambahnya sembari menyeringai setan.

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya lalu memukul telak punggung namja berjulukan monsterfood itu.

"Bicara apa kau, tiang?" sontak Yunho dengan mata mendelik tajam, walau nyatanya wajahnya memerah. Entah marah atau humm ... blushing.

Changmin mengerjabkan mata onyx-nya, "Hyung, kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah? Aish, kalau suka pada saenim cantik itu bilang saja, dasar babbo! bersikap seolah-olah tak tertarik padanya." Cerocos Changmin yang sontak membuat Yunho salah tingkah.

"Y-yah! Kenapa kau asal tuduh eoh?" pekik Yunho terbata-bata.

"Yun, wajahmu sungguh memerah." Celetuk Yoochun memasang tampang polos yang terkesan bodoh.

"Nde, Yunho oppa wajahnya memerah, apa oppa sakit?" tanya Kyu seraya memegang kening Yunho dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak panas." Gumam Kyu.

Yunho langsung menjauhkan tangan yeoja manis itu dari dahinya lalu menampakan wajah terangkuhnya. "Yah! Apa-apaan kalian, aku tidak sakit! Dan aku tidak menyukai guru baru itu. Hey, sadarlah dia lebih tua dari kita." Elak Yunho dengan tampang sok tahu.

"Otakmu tidak modern sekali, Yunho-ahh!" ucap Yoochun menatap Yunho malas.

"Ne, yeoja yang lebih tua itu lebih berpengalaman dan bisa memanjakan kita, tanya saja sama Yoochun Hyung yang sudah ratusan kali gonta-ganti Ahjumma."

"Ne- Yah!"

_PLETAK_

"Yah! Shim babbo kau pikir aku namja macam apa eoh?!" sontak Yoochun menjitak kepala Changmin yang sontak membuat namja tinggi itu meringis nyeri.

"Aish Hyung, kenapa kau malah memukulku eoh?"

"Salah sendiri berkata seenak dengkulmu!."

"Yah! Sudahlah, gara-gara yeoja itu saja kalian jadi bertengkar. Tuh kan dihari pertama mengajar saja dia membawa pengaruh buruk. Yakan Yunho oppa?"

"Eoh? Nde?"

Yoochun dan Changmin saling melirik.

"Hyung, kau sungguh tak tertarik padanya?" tanya Changmin.

"Aniya." Jawab Yunho malas.

"Jinjja?" imbuh Yoochun.

"Nde." Sahut Yunho penuh penekanan.

Yoochun dan Changmin menyeringai.

"Kami pegang ucapanmu, Jung Yunho."

**To Be Continue**

Annyeong ^^ ini adalah FF yang dulu sudah pernah aku publish. Re-post ^^ ada banyak perubahan seperti Kyu yang aku jadikan yeoja (di FF lama Kyu namja) untuk menjadi pasangan Changmin . kasian di FF lama Min belum punya pasangan karna ini GS jadi gaada ada yang namja sama namja ._. hehe ... males masanin Changmin sama yeoja . (saya yang cemburu #plak)

Semoga pembenahan disana-sini membuat reader semakin nyaman walau FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna ^^ oke, Gomawo sudah baca dan mian kalau ada salah kata juga typos yang masih bertebran ^^ Review ...

Tambahan, Cuma mau bilang ini :

"_**Happy Birthday Park Yoochun"**_

"_**Happy 6th Anniversary Yunjae"**_

"_**Yunjae is Real"**_

"_**Always Keep The Faith"**_


End file.
